The invention relates to a stock feed system for a multi-layer headbox and a method in the operation of a multi-layer headbox.
In the prior art, systems for the operation of multi-layer headboxes are known in which there are separate fresh stocks for the surface layers, i.e., the two extreme layers, and for the middle layer or layers. In the prior art systems, there are at least two fresh-stock systems for the formation of both surface layers. The stocks introduced along separate fresh-stock lines, of which there are at least two, are processed in vortex cleaning and in deaeration tanks, and in the system, feeds of fillers or starch complying with the required paper grade are passed into the at least two fresh-stock lines.